


Canon

by keihtkogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Captain America - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Very brief mention of emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihtkogane/pseuds/keihtkogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes it about fifteen minutes through the movie before he notices two things. One, Steve and Bucky seriously have something going on here. And two, Cas has the most beautiful eyes Dean has ever seen. Sure the second thing isn’t exactly news to Dean, he had known from the start that Cas was one of the most gorgeous people he’d ever seen, but lately he had been noticing it more and more, and it’s becoming hard to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canon

It was a warm summer morning when Castiel Novak first met Dean Winchester. He was seven years old and honestly just excited to finally have a friend, he didn’t have many anymore. They were young, and would go on great adventures together. Once, when they were eleven, Dean’s mother took him and Castiel to the local lake and they spent all day canoeing. Sure Castiel had gotten a terrible sunburn that hurt for weeks and made his parents pretty pissed off, but that really wasn’t the point. Dean was always there for Castiel, he was the first to ever give him a nickname in fact. Over time Castiel became Cas, and Dean became someone very important to Castiel. In return, Castiel was always there for Dean. It didn’t matter if he needed to stand up to Dean’s father, or convince Dean that he really was worth more than he knew and would do great things one day. Cas was going to be there for Dean, and Dean was going to be there for Cas. Of course they had their fair share of fights, everyone does right? Like once, when Dean and Cas were 16 and Dean started dating Lisa Braeden. He pretty much left Castiel in the dust for four weeks while he spent every possible second with Lisa. Castiel was alone. He had some other friends that he talked to at school, but no one to spend his evenings with listening to AC\DC and driving around in town with no destination in mind. Eventually, Dean and Lisa broke up and Dean apologized to Cas, but that had been one of their bigger fights and they had avoided each other for about two weeks after Dean broke up with Lisa. But they would always find their way back. After all, you don’t find a best friend in just anyone.

 

Dean and Cas were in their senior year of high school now, and the last few weeks were a blur of tests, goodbyes, and graduation caps. There were several people crying on the last day (including Dean, but hey, graduations are emotional and no one needed to know.) but all Castiel could do was smile. He and Dean had both gotten into NYU and would be going off to college there together in the fall. Castiel was interested in Religious Studies, and Dean was debating between Psychology and Civil Engineering. Cas insisted that he would be good at either, but Dean had his reservations about both.

 

Currently, Castiel was sat on Dean’s living room couch the night after graduation while Dean rummaged through his huge pile of movies while he looked for the Captain America DVD. Dean’s parents took Sam out of town for the weekend so Dean and Cas could celebrate their graduation by hanging out and having movie marathons all weekend. They were currently debating whether Iron Man or Thor was better.

 

“But Dean, Thor would smash Iron Man with that hammer. He’s much more powerful than Iron Man.”

 

“Thor’s a god! His powers are totally unfair and shouldn’t be counted because he was born with them! Tony Stark took a bad situation and found a way to get out of it through science Cas, he’s way better than Thor!”

 

“Just because Thor is a god doesn’t lessen the fact that he is a very good person, and a great fighter. You’re just biased because you like Iron Man’s car!”

 

“His car isn’t the point of this Cas! I mean sure, the guy has one of the coolest cars i’ve ever seen,” at the sight of Cas raising his eyebrows Dean waves his hand and quickly adds, “Except for my baby of course. But Iron Man is superior okay? End of discussion.”

 

Cas sighs and shoots a quick glare at Dean, “Agree to disagree?”

 

Dean finally finds the DVD and plops in it the player before coming back to sit on the couch with Cas, perhaps slightly too close to the blue eyed boy next to him, “Sure, Cas. We can agree to disagree.”

 

Dean makes it about fifteen minutes through the movie before he notices two things. One, Steve and Bucky seriously have something going on here. And two, Cas has the most beautiful eyes Dean has ever seen. Sure the second thing isn’t exactly news to Dean, he had known from the start that Cas was one of the most gorgeous people he’d ever seen, but lately he had been noticing it more and more, and it’s becoming hard to ignore.

 

Sadly, Dean realizes he’s staring a moment too late.

 

“Dean?” Cas asks, turning away from the movie to look at Dean curiously.

 

Dean clears his throat quickly and turns back to the movie, “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Cas almost whispers before turning back to the movie too.

 

Dean makes it fifteen more minutes.

 

“Do you think something’s going on between Bucky and Steve?” Dean asks, fidgeting in his seat a bit.

 

Cas laughs a huge, beautiful laugh, and Dean feels his heart almost stop, “You’re noticing it too?”

 

Dean grins at him, “Hell yeah i’m noticing it! Kind of hard not to don’t you think?”

 

Cas smiles back, turning towards Dean more so that they’re face to face, “Definitely.” Cas pauses for a moment, looking Dean in the eye mischievously before continuing, “I ship it.”

 

Dean’s laugh startles them both and they crack up into fits of laughter that lasts for almost three whole minutes, “Jesus, Cas you’re such a dork.”

 

“You can’t tell me that you don’t ship it Dean!” Cas laughs.

 

Dean’s smile slips off his face and he notices three things. First of all, Cas is way closer than he was before their laughing fit. Two, Dean really wants to kiss Cas. And three, he’s in love with Cas. HOLY SHIT HE’S IN LOVE WITH CAS. Cas, who has been his rock these past eighteen years. Cas, who wasn’t afraid to stand up to John when he would yell at Dean for being worthless. Cas, who had seen the worst parts of Dean and stayed anyway. Dean knew he had a crush on him, but being in love with Cas? That was news to Dean.

 

“Dean?” Cas asks, concern making his gorgeous blue eyes squint, “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s- Cas- I-” Dean doesn’t finish his sentence though. He finally leans in the foot of space that was between them and puts his lips on Cas’ in a chaste, loving kiss.

 

When Dean pulls back, Cas’ eyes are wide and he’s staring at Dean with a shocked expression on his face. “Fuck, Cas, I- I’m sorry I just had to and-”

 

“Dean, shut the hell up,” Cas replies, moving closer once again and kissing Dean with a determination that startles both of them. They kiss for minutes, maybe hours, before turning breaking apart and smiling at eachother.

 

Dean stares into Cas’ eyes for a minute before deciding that he really doesn’t have anything to lose here. He’s already kissed the guy for crying out loud, “Cas I- I’m in love with you.”

 

Dean expects a lot of things. He expects Cas to freak out and leave, to punch him in the jaw, to yell at him, to say he doesn’t feel the same way. After all, kissing is one thing, but saying you’re in love with the guy is another. What he doesn’t expect is for Cas to smile and say, “I love you too,” before planting another quick kiss on Dean’s lips and turning back to the TV to watch the remainder of the movie.

 

On screen, Bucky and Steve are fighting some members of Hydra on a train and Dean smiles, pulls Cas closer to him so that they’re practically spooning on the couch and mutters, “So you think it’s canon?” on to the top of Cas’ hair.

  
Cas laughs, and turns so that his face is pressed into the warm of Dean’s neck as he places a soft kiss there, “It’s definitely canon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @foxdreil!


End file.
